Where Is She
by goddessa39
Summary: A small 'WhatIf' on Buffy's life as a child. Joyce and Buffy are outside when Joyce akes about a picture. Prophetic? Maybe. What's the point? I dunno. oneshot fic BA of course. :


Title: Where Is She?

Author: Goddessa39

Emails: 

Spoilers: none really. Maybe 'Restless…'

Summary: Buffy is little. She talks to her mom.

Timeline: when she was five-ish.

Pairing: BA

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and idea.

Feedback: Please. I need my reason for writing- your ideas and me knowing my work is read.

Rating: (May change. But I cannot write NC-17.)

Notes: This is little, and I guess can seem prophetic.

And may I remind you that this is somewhat prophetic in a way, so she would know certain words that she wouldn't usually use as a child.

* * *

Joyce handed Buffy her drawing materials. "What are you going to draw? Your future husband?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. But, Im going to marry and angel, so I don't need to draw him."

Joyce just nodded, accepting her daughter's false ideas as they came.

"Mommy, where's my sister?"

"What, honey, you don't have a sister."

The five year-old looked at her mother for a moment in confusion. "But Kendra is my sister."

"Buffy, you don't have a sister."

"Yes I do."

Mrs. Summers paused for a moment, looking for another way to approach the strange idea as they sat at the drawing table at the park across from their house.

"Who's Kendra?"

"My sister."

There was another pause as Joyce blinked, and tried to clear the cobwebs from her brain. She looked at the drawing and smiled. "That's a pretty drawing Buffy."

"Thank you mommy."

Joyce looked at it closer. "Who are all of those people?"

Buffy smiled at the subject, and she pointed them out.

"They're my family. The one with the glasses is Giles. He's my Watcher person. He's very dadly to all of me and my scoobies. And he makes up for Hank."

Joyce frowned. "Sweetie, don't call your father 'Hank.'" But Buffy just seemed to ignore her.

"The girl with the book, the computer, and themagicstatue thingy is Willow. She has really red hair, and is a bi-something-or-other witch. Uhm, I think it's called Wicca; she is with Tara, the shy witch with the pointy had and purple necklace. I think I heard Giles call it an amifist or something. (Amethyst) And Oz is the hairy werewolf. He is with them." She pointed to the redheaded girl next to the hairy boy (Oz) and the one she had called Tara. She smiled as she pointed to someone else.

"And that's Xander. He has a donut. He's snack guy, and eats a lot. He's our Zeppo.That's a normal guy. You know, normal is wierd." she said casually, still not making any sense to her mtoehr.

"Anya is his wife. She's an ex-vengy demon and has a tic about talking 'bout sex a lot."

She pointed to another small group. "Cordy is the one with the bubble-brain. Her and her husband Doyle, who is a half bracken demon, both get visions from the PTBs about the local baddies.

She pointed to another small area that looked strangely like a mini graveyard. "She's Kendra."

"The girl you mentioned before?" Buffy nodded and continued after a scolding look that she gave her mother for interrupting her.

"She's my sister. But she died when Druscilla, an insane wacko slit her throat. The other girl is Faith. She is still alive, but she is kinda dark. She came after Kendra so she's the baby of us.

Joyce was enraptured by her daughter's imagination, and let her continue with a small glance and half-smile.

"Riley is a guy that keeps following me around I don't like fish-face. Xander calls him Fish Boy, which fits him fine. He is really annoying, and from Iowa. He thankfully got killed when I accidentally dropped a book on him in my 1st year in college. Of course, he came back, being a Finn demon and all, but MyAngel came and took care of him for me."

"Really, who is Angel?" she asked, when Buffy sighed and smiled, she replayed what she had heard that before; 'Angel'. Then she decided that she was better off not knowing that her daughter had theses types of thoughts at this young of age, or any age.

Buffy decided to continue. "Spike is the bleached-blonde pain-in-the-neck vampire, and Faith's boy-toy." she giggled out.

"Buffy!" Joyce acknowledged. But the little girl just ignored her, and kept going.

"But he's nothing like My Angel." She said again, with a new blushing color.

She turned to her mom again.

"Mommy, where's my sister?"

"Sweetie, why do you think you have a sister?" Joyce asked, exasperated.

Buffy just smiled her adorable smile that won everybody over and shook her head with another sigh; she hopped up with the picture in her hand.

She kissed her mom on the cheek and smiled. She bent down and whispered something in the air, and then to her mommy. "I have to be home before Dawn."

And with that, she went back inside…

End.

* * *

So, what do you think? You like. It came out as a weird idea while in science class and I got the basics written down a while ago.

Give me FEEDBACK please.

Do you think this should be the end? I think it will be, although I like the fic. But tell me what you think, and give me ideas.

Oh, yeah. uhm, I have s review or two that says it should be contineud. It was meant to be a one-shot fic, but if someone could give me ideas, it might help.

BA ALWAYS!!!


End file.
